


Heat Lightning

by LadyHoundoom358



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Alpha!Francis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Virgil, Oral Sex, Top!Francis, bottom!Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHoundoom358/pseuds/LadyHoundoom358
Summary: A/B/O story. Static and Hotstreak are in the middle of a battle when our hero goes into heat. But, he's a Beta, isn't he? How will Hotstreak, an Alpha, respond to Static's vulnerable new state?





	1. Intro

Okay, readers, this first chapter is mostly just an author's note about what exactly is Alpha/Beta/Omega fan fiction as well as how my A/B/O world may differ from others. I'm doing this because my first A/B/O fic threw me for a bit of a loop and I know that every story has the potential to be someones first.

If you wish to skip this chapter, go ahead as there will be some expository moments throughout the story that should help keep everybody on the same track. 

In stories like this one, all people are defined by both their primary gender (Male/Female) and their secondary gender (Alpha/Beta/Omega). People also all have a highly developed sense of smell which helps them identify potential mates. Each person has a unique combination of scents which make up theirs and while most people can smell a person's unique scent, Betas tend to have a weaker sense of smell and only Alphas and Omegas can smell the chemical changes caused by strong emotions. The scents themselves are released from tiny glands in the skin near major arteries, such as around the neck and wrists. 

Female Alphas and Male Omegas have both a penis and a womb. Female Alphas still have a vagina but Male Omegas may or may not, depending on the writer. In my story, they don't. Their cervix is connected to their rectum, just before the start of their intestines, at a Y. 

When a Male Omega is not in heat their cervix is separated from the rectum by a special valve to prevent them from becoming pregnant. In my version at least. While Female Omegas are capable of getting pregnant outside of a heat, it is less likely. When they are in heat, the valve opens, causing stomach aches and a massive release of slick. Slick is a specialized oil like substance secreted from dozens of glands which line the cervix and rectum. Its purpose is both to soften the muscles and ease the way for an Alpha or Beta to enter them as well as to dissolve any excess fecal matter. Only the first purpose applies to Female Omega slick. Slick is also released during times of increased arousal, not just during heat. In my story, if an Omega does not go through their first heat alone, they will die if they try to in the future. There is no real reason for this, it's just a reference to a random piece of trivia that many species of weasels will die if they do not have sex during heat. 

All Alphas have a knot at the base of their penis. The knot is made up of two spherical, bulbous glands which swell with blood as the Alpha gets closer to orgasm. As the knot gets bigger it becomes harder for it to enter and exit their partner and when the Alpha reaches climax the knot will finish expanding or “pop” and, if inside the partner, it will be very painful to remove before the blood drains and the skin returns to normal. Alphas can also enter a time known as a rut. In many stories this is equivalent to a heat where the Alpha has little to no control over their body. In my story, Alphas are able to self regulate their rut through regular and vigorous masturbation or sex. My thought process was that, while a heat is caused by the body's natural hormone fluxes, a knot is a more constant issue and the time can be taken to get it under control more easily. Ruts only really become an issue if the Alpha does not find any form of release for a long period of time. Though there are some Alphas who have trouble with, or don't bother with, self control. 

Betas are essentially normal humans and have only one set of genitalia and no knot. 

The only time a secondary gender is outwardly apparent at a child's birth is in the case of Female Alphas. All others go through a process called presenting. This usually coincides with puberty as the natural hormone increases trigger the secondary gender to be known. But there are early or late bloomers who show the physical signs of presenting without having reached sexual maturity or having finished that stage of development. The intensity of how someone presents varies from person to person and many Betas have been known to sleep through theirs. 

Many stories put secondary gender rolls in a class system, usually having Betas as middle class and Alphas and Omegas as either the upper or lower class in society. I mostly disregard this. I only pulled from it a couple times for emotional development. I did, however choose to keep to the usual physical standards of the secondary genders; Alphas are bigger, taller or better endowed, Betas are average across the board and Omegas are slim or curvy and generally shorter.

Mating in particular, while it involves sex, is not just sex. In most stories it involves either the Alpha biting the Omega's neck to leave a mark or both parties biting each other. This is supposed to create a bond stronger and more permanent than marriage, though many people both mate and get married. The aspect of the bite has always rubbed me the wrong way so I decided to take my version of mating in a new direction as will be explained within the story. 

If this story ends up being anyone's introduction to A/B/O and you have more questions, please send me a message and I will try to answer to the best of my ability. Remember that every writer has a different way of treating this sub-genre and no one knows everything.


	2. Heat Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in a world where the last episode never happened. Enjoy and please leave some comments.

Francis Stone was not a 'good guy'. 'Good guys' saved little girls' cats from trees. 'Good guys' helped old ladies cross the street. 'Good guys' found injured baby birds and nursed them back to health. In short; 'Good guys' were annoying. But that didn't mean he was a 'bad guy'. He'd met 'bad guys', Ebon and Joker being prime examples. Ebon was a grand A douche bag who used the loyalty of the people around him. And while he never saw a single member of The Breed as irreplaceable, he was smart enough to know that it's more convenient to keep the tools already at one's disposal so he wasn't one for burning bridges. Joker, on the other hand, was completely psychotic. He ruled through fear and if you weren't afraid of him, he made a big show of getting rid of you so everyone left would be. 

The issue with any extreme is that it ultimately leads to tunnel-vision. Getting caught in moral gray areas can tear heroes apart and villains can become so obsessed with revenge that they throw away all their plans. Hotstreak didn't have that problem. He had no interest in 'doing the right thing' all the time but schemes and power struggles and back stabbing weren't his thing either. He was just a guy trying to have a little fun and live a life slightly outside his means. Was that really so bad?

These were the thoughts that swirled through Hotstreak's mind as he gazed at the sleek, black Maserati through the dealership window. He watched as a man in his late forties with thinning, salt-and-pepper hair eyed the same car. The guy's meek frame was draped in a clearly expensive business suit that was at least two sizes too big. The sales lady was working him over with all the Alpha charm in her body and the Beta was bashfully spinning his tarnished wedding band. But Francis saw the moment his hands dropped to his sides and he gave one sharp nod that he was buying the car. What made them so different? What made this guy better? It was pretty obvious that the man was digging himself a canyon of debt and risking his family's future for the sake of vanity. Trying to make himself look fancy, rich and important with a flashy car and designer suit but not even bothering to polish his wedding ring. The red head may enjoy some general mayhem and panic but at least he only stole from those who could afford the loss. Like Robin Hood but without all the giving to the poor bullshit. 

Speaking of panic; Over the forty-five minutes the Alpha had been walking around, the air had started to stink of other aggravated Alphas, nervous Betas and one or two jittery Omegas. He had quickly determined that none of these cars were worth going back to jail for but figured it didn't hurt to stick around and stir up the unease. It was starting to get to him though and he was about to move on when a new scent struck his nose. 

Sparking ozone sent a thrill up Hotstreak's spine as he basked in the calm before the storm. His fingers twitched as heat began to fill his palms as he turned to see Static flying between the rows of cars. He hovered about five or six feet in the air and kept at least fifteen feet between them. It had been five years since their last run in and the hero had done some growing up in that time. He now looked like a proper Beta with his well defined musculature and taller stature but he still seemed tiny compared to Hotstreak's Alpha glory. His hair had also grown out a bit so his dreads just tickled his shoulders. He crossed his arms and gave the fire-starter a look that was more annoyance than anything else. 

“Are we really doing this again, Hotstreak? I thought after all this time you might have learned your lesson but I guess nothing gets through that thick skull.”

“Oh, I've learned a few things, Sparky.”

The red head summoned a small fireball to his palm and covered it with his other hand. When he opened them again there were at least a dozen little, writhing flames in his hands. He tossed them up like confetti and watched them grow as they descended toward the cars. Static scrambled to get every expensive vehicle out of the way before it could be destroyed. Hotstreak laughed as he continued to lob fireballs in every direction. He knew Static cared too much about this junk to let it all burn but the hero was still able to take him by surprise. Just as the older meta was making another projectile, the Beta dropped all the cars back into their original spaces and reached his hand out. He used his powers to lift a nearby lamp post and wrap it around Hotstreak's torso, pinning his arms to his sides. He then threw the metal wrapped thug across the lot, toward the entrance. The red head quickly shot two powerful streams of fire from his hands toward the ground to slow his fall enough to ensure he wouldn't break any bones. Even once he landed, he toppled from the weight of the post. Francis was trapped but would be damned if he gave in so easily. With a mighty roar the Alpha's entire body burst into flame and he used his great strength to push against the weakening metal. He was only able to budge it a few inches but it was enough for Hotstreak to free his bulky form. He didn't get much time to recover though. As soon as he got himself vertical, he was knocked back again with a burst of electricity. He landed in the middle of the empty street, most likely deserted once people became aware of fireballs flying everywhere in a car dealership, though there were a few people on the sidewalks near surrounding businesses. 

Hotstreak dragged himself up again and looked to find Static once more hovering a few feet away but lower now. He was only about three or four feet off the ground and was staying very still. At first the Alpha thought he might have been led into a trap and tried to subtly scent the air for Gear but there was no smell of copper wires, leather and oil, only ozone and something sweet he couldn't place. This got the pyro curious. 

“Where's your partner, Sparky? Wouldn't have thought you'd come to see me all on your own.”

“He had bigger fish to fry, Hotstreak.”

“That's too bad, because now you're gonna fry.”

The older metahuman loosed burst after burst of flame from his hands and the hero was doing all he could just to dodge them. Finally one fireball passed too close to statics face and, in a desperate move to get out of its way, he fell from his disk and landed sprawled on the ground. 

Hotstreak marched over to stand above the dark skinned hero and gloat until he took in the boy's image properly. His face was scrunched and pained as he clutched at his chest and stomach while tying to curl in on himself. The younger meta looked like he was in agony but didn't have a scratch on him and Francis couldn't stop the stab of concern he felt. He was about to reach for Static when, suddenly, the air changed. The scent of sparking ozone dissipated and a perfume of hazelnuts, cinnamon and sunflowers washed over the street. It was vaguely familiar but before Hotstreak could place it a new wave of smell crashed over him so hard his knees shook. Slick. This was the scent of an Omega in first heat and it wasn't long before the people along the sides of the street started to take notice. Within a minute the new Omega's fragrance was muddled with the musk of seven or eight Alphas trying to attract a mate. 

Francis Stone was not a 'good guy' but he wasn't a 'bad' one either. Despite most peoples' thinking, he did have a moral compass and one rule he could not break. Never hurt an Omega. This Omega was most likely terrified at presenting so late in life and these Alphas were strangers who could take advantage of him. The red head would not allow that. He quickly scooped up the shivering hero and let out a fierce snarl at the approaching Alphas. He started for an alley between a cafe and an auto repair shop when a cocky little Beta stepped into their path. For a moment, Hotstreak understood how this looked; A known criminal Alpha stealing away a beloved hero who was now vulnerable at having presented as Omega and in the midst of a first heat. If he ran, the cops would be on them in minutes but that thought only revved his instincts more. Cops couldn't be trusted. The police never help those who really need it and the older meta knew this first hand. He had to get the Omega somewhere safe, somewhere he could be protected, and this stupid Beta was standing in his way. 

He carefully moved the helpless male to one arm, getting a slight surprise when dark arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly and a masked face shoved itself into his neck. Now that Francis had a free hand he held it in front of the Beta's face and let it be engulfed in swirling flame. With his now burning hand he pointed to the side and the Beta reluctantly stepped away, not willing to risk his life. 

Once the path was clear Hotstreak took off into the twisting maze of back alleys that had been his home for so many years. He knew exactly where he was going and, judging by the way his passenger was whimpering and wiggling suggestively, he didn't have much time to get there. He finally exited the alleys to see a line of worn down gray buildings but he was only interested in one. His pace didn't falter as he ran three doors down and fished his key out of his pocket. He burst through the door and just barely remembered to re-lock it behind him as he rushed to the back of the warehouse where the office was located. He pushed the door open and headed straight for the worn mattress in the far corner and tried to set the dark skinned meta down. But he wouldn't go. 

If anything, he curled himself tighter around Hotstreak's broad frame and even wrapped his legs around his waist so he could grind against his hip and stomach. A new wave of his scent filled the room and the thug had to bite his lip to hold in a growl. 

“Alpha.” The hero panted hotly against his neck. “Want you, Alpha, need you.”

Francis looked down into eyes that had once been the color of rich dark chocolate but were now black with lust. His soft mocha skin was stretched over high cheekbones and a subtly squared jawline that came to a delicate point at his chin. At the center of his face was a small, adorable nose that perfectly complimented the cupid's bow of his full, parted lips, now moist and glistening with the warm wetness of his breath. It all looked so familiar and, not for the first time, the fire meta wanted to tear the mask away and see who had been standing against him all these years. But, in the end, it didn't matter. Whoever it was needed him. Needed his protection and his strength and with this thought, the larger man took a gentle hold of his waist and firmly pushed him away from his body and onto the mattress. The young hero quickly scrambled to his knees and tried to reach for Hotstreak again only to receive a small warning growl that stopped him in his tracks. His eyes shown with hurt and confusion and Francis' heart constricted a little. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a silver key on a black, leather cord. Hoping that a 'gift' would placate the Omega, he attached the cord around his sleek neck.

“Keep this and stay here.”

The dread-headed male touched the key gingerly and reluctantly relaxed into the mattress. Seeing that his orders would be obeyed, the flame user turned around and marched out the door. No sooner was the door closed than Francis was slumped against it, his body drained from the effort of resisting such a willing Omega with such an amazing scent. He slid down so he could sit on the floor with his back to the door which, in his opinion, was not doing enough to block the smell or the sounds of desperate little whimpers. Hotstreak sat for hours, listening and reminding himself that it was for the Omega's benefit, until all he could hear was soft snoring. The older meta closed his eyes and began to doze, content with the knowledge that the first wave was over. 

Six hours later, Hotstreak awoke to the sound of rustling and the scent of confusion and concern followed by wisps of ozone. 

“You can't use your powers during heat.” He called through the door. 

There was silence for a moment and then, “But...I'm a Beta.”

“That's what I thought too until you presented right in the middle of the street.”

“Is that why you've trapped me here? You knew I'd be vulnerable and now that I'm an Omega you can...”

“Say one more word and no dinner for you.”

There was another long silence.

“Dinner?”

“Of course. You're going to need your energy to get through this on your own. I'll go get it started and it'll be ready in a few minutes. There's some water bottles in the corner so you don't get dehydrated. And, by the way, you have the only key.”

The old warehouse didn't have a kitchen but it did have a break room across from the office with a fridge and a microwave and that's all the Alpha really needed. He pulled out a frozen pork chop and vegetable dinner and popped it in to cook for four minutes. When it was done he grabbed some plastic silverware and brought it to Static's room. He was about to knock when he heard the hero speaking on the other side. 

“...Just tell my Pops I'm okay. Tell him The League needed me for something.” There was a short span of quiet filled with soft crackly sounds. “You too, Bro'. Bye.”

Hotstreak knocked then.

“Hey, Sparky, there's a slot at the bottom of the door and the handle's on your side. You'll have to slide it open if you want food.”

“Not hungry.”

“Don't lie. It may have only been the first wave but the heat will drain you if you don't eat and drink regularly.”

“And why exactly do you care? You're the one who trapped me here. Where are we anyway?”

“Somewhere safe.”

“That's not an answer.” The dark hero was clearly becoming aggravated and it was turning his scent bitter. 

“Don't do that. Don't treat me like a villain.”

“Yeah, because 'villain' in no way describes someone who kidnaps and rapes...”

“Don't you even finish that sentence!” Hotstreak snarled. “I would never rape an Omega! I would never hurt another person like that! I am nothing like him!” The Alpha knew he had said too much when Static went silent and his scent became unreadable. 

“...Him?”

Damn. Francis knew that tone. It was gentle and inquiring but had the same edge of determination the fire-starter had heard when Sparky had just about offered to sacrifice himself to save Alva's son. It was the kind of tone that said, 'I know you need help and nothing will stop me from giving it to you.' For a moment Hotstreak cursed his stupidity before he realized that this simple slip of the tongue may give him the opening he needed. 

“I'll tell you.” He said, trying to sound beaten, “I'll tell you everything but only if you take the food. It won't stay warm forever.”

The longest forty seconds of Hotstreak's life started at that moment and ended when the little slot opened at the bottom of the door and released another cloud of that beautiful scent which almost took out the red head's knees. He was almost disappointed when he slipped the meal through and it closed immediately.

“A TV dinner?”

“What did you expect? Five star service?” The older meta chuckled as he once again sat with his back against the door. 

“So? Who is he?”

“He was...my dad...” Francis paused for a moment, not really wanting to tell this story but he would keep his promise. “See, I presented early. I was only seven when my knot popped and he started teaching me what it meant to be an Alpha. He told me that we were stronger and that in the old days Alphas could take as many Omegas as they wanted and that they would all be subservient and obedient but nowadays it was frowned upon to have more than one so we had to make sure that the one we picked had those qualities. 

He was cruel to my mother. If she so much as spoke out of turn he would beat her and rape her. Sometimes alone sometimes with his friends. The only time he was ever good to her was when she was pregnant with my little sister.”

“You have a sister?”

“Yeah,” A wistful smile pulled at Hotstreak's lips, “Jenny. She was always so sweet and quiet, smart too, we all knew she'd be an Omega long before she presented. She's what made me see my dad for the monster he was. She lived by the same rules as Mom but was practically starved. Dad said no one wanted to buy a fat Omega. Then, on the night of her first heat, we found out that he wasn't her father.”

“How?”

“Blood relatives won't be attracted to each other's scents. It's an evolutionary defense against inbreeding. We shared a room at the time and I could tell as soon as it started but not as much as Dad could. It wasn't even thirty seconds and he was banging on the door and screaming at us to open up. I knew what he did to Mom and I knew I couldn't let him do the same to Jenny.”

Hotstreak paused for a moment as he pushed down more of the memories from that night. His mother begging and crying for her baby to be spared before she was struck to the ground and descended into wordless sobbing. The scent of aggressive Alpha hanging so thickly in the air he could almost choke on it. The feeling of holding back his thrashing sister as she tried to get to the nearest willing Alpha. He could still see the nail marks on his arms in the right light. 

“Hotstreak? Are you alright?”

Francis took a deep breath and shoved the memories aside. 

“Yeah. A-anyway... I had to get Jenny out of there so I dragged her out the window and down the fire escape. As soon as our feet hit the pavement I picked a direction and started running. I don't know how far or how long I ran, carrying her, but I didn't stop until I collapsed. Anything could have happened to us, we were helpless, but it must have been our lucky night or something because that's when we met Joe.”

“Who?”

“Joe Barns but he told us to call him Uncle Joe. He was this really chill old Beta who owned this place. He was the one who taught me how to take care of Omegas. How if an Omega doesn't go through their first heat alone, they'll never be able to. That's fine if they find a decent Alpha or Beta who will mate them and stick with them forever but if they don't mate, the partner can run off and the Omega will most likely burn themselves up and die during their next cycle.”

“What?!”

“Yep. So we put Jenny in the same room you're in now and made sure she had plenty of food and water until her heat passed. Joe said he used the room as an office but its real purpose is a sanctuary for Omegas who need it. The main building was originally a warehouse that he turned into a boxing gym but it didn't last long since Joe would shut it down every time he had a 'guest'. 

This became our home until Joe died and left the place to me. Then Jenny moved on and became a nurse. She's the one who pays for the water and electricity here so I can continue what Joe started, making sure every Omega has a safe place if they need it.”

There was a long silence from the other side of the door. It went on so long that Hotstreak seriously started to worry. 

“Did you ever go to the police?”

“Joe wanted to. He even tried once or twice but one of my dad's buddies was a cop. No matter what Joe tried, he would bury the case. At the end of the day, whether it was because Omegas were involved or because we didn't live in the neighborhoods with fenced in trees, no one really cared.”

“I can't... how could...but it's... I... dizzy.”

As soon as Francis heard that he scented the air. It was hard to tell with the lingering odor of the last wave as well as the wisps that still hung in the area like a fine mist from when he opened the latch for the food but, with a little focus, the red head was able to pick up the unmistakable smell of fresh slick. The second wave was starting. 

“Listen, Static, you need to drink at least one bottle of water while you still can. Two if you can make it. This one's going to hit hard.”

The thug could hear shuffling and then the crinkling of plastic and he couldn't help smiling at the thought of the hero trusting him already. At least he hoped that was it. If his words were being taken as commands this early into the second wave, this heat was going to be bad. 

An Omegas heat kicked two major instincts into high gear. The first, and most prominent, was reproduction. Whether or not the Omega in question wanted kids, their body wanted to be pregnant. To attain this, the Omega would produce massive amounts of pheromones to attract Alphas and Betas to them as well as becoming extremely horny and willing to take just about anyone. This was a big part of why Francis felt so bad for the Omegas he took in. Unlike Alphas who learned to control and self-regulate their ruts almost as soon as they started, Omegas were tossed into their cycle every month and were forced to endure three days of Hell. 

The second instinct was one that most Omegas follow in their regular lives, that of nurturing. Omegas are the caretakers of the world, mostly becoming teachers, doctors, nurses, nannies and so forth. Their desire simply being to see those around them safe and happy. During a heat this instinct manifests itself as exaggerated obedience, turning even the smallest request into a command which, once completed, will please the Alpha or Beta who could give them a child. However, because this is such a common part of Omega nature, most of them don't instantly snap to comply until the third day when the heat is at its worst. This show of early willing submission in Static could mean that the suddenly unrestrained hormones flooding his system would cause a heat to be more intense and longer lasting than any Hotstreak had ever seen. 

If the younger man was reacting to his commands, the red head could only hope that some of his Alpha tone had slipped into his voice without him meaning to. His father had abused his Alpha tone, saying it was one more piece of proof that Alphas were superior but Joe had, once again, told him the truth. The Alpha tone did project power and confidence but its intended use was to comfort a panicked Omega. It can instantly distract an Omega from any stressful situation and put their mind on something else, most often an order given by the Alpha, or it can just be used to tell the Omega that they are safe. The downside to this is that the tone is tied tightly to the Alpha's own emotions and can backfire if the Alpha starts to get dragged into the Omega's stress level. This is where Betas have the advantage. Betas can't detect subtle emotional scents and the scents they give off tend to be weaker. Therefore they don't get caught up in the vicious cycle and can calm down Alphas or Omegas by remaining steady and gentle. It is by no means a quick fix but it gets the job done. 

The thug lost himself in his musing to drown out the desperate moans of his once enemy and sighed because he knew that waiting was all either of them could do. 

()()()()()

And wait they did for the next three days. The dark hero would ride the waves of his heat while the fire user sat silently, always on alert in case anything went wrong. The older meta would only sleep when he knew the younger was out as well and would rise when he heard the shifting from behind the door. He would then make them something to eat and they would talk until the cycle would begin again. 

Hotstreak talked a lot more about Jenny and Joe and Static talked about his own sister and dad, though he purposely left out names and distinguishing details. Ever the cautious hero. Eventually they came to the subject of their last meeting so many years ago. 

“So,” Francis started, “what ever happened to Aqua-Maria?”

“The cure worked. Gear figured out what was wrong with the formula, I fixed it and we got her back to just Maria. I still check in on her every now and then. She's a swimming instructor for kids at the rec center.”

“Good for her, she was never really the criminal type. Did they make more cure?”

“Yeah. Once word spread there were metas coming out of the woodwork to get rid of their powers. Mostly Nightbreeds and people who had nothing to do with the doc wars. Then there were those like Talon, Chompers and Carmandillo who were physically mutated and were stuck in the life because of it. I check in on them sometimes too. Make sure that Ebon and Kangor are leaving them alone.”

“Nightbreeds and bystanders I get but why would the others give up their powers? Ebon's an asshole and working for him sucks but I got out from under his thumb.”

“There's a lot of people out there who will judge others by the way they look. It's easy for people who look normal to say 'there's another way' but sometimes that's just not reality.”

“You think I don't get it? Get judged? There's plenty of people who get one whiff of me and think I'm just some knot-head looking to beat my chest and score some tail.” The pause between them stretched as Static clearly didn't know how to respond. “Do you know why I liked Aqua-Maria?”

“No. I never thought about it.”

“I liked her because there was no way for a physical relationship. I literally couldn't touch her. She also wasn't afraid of me, even though she's a Beta, she could overpower me with a flick of her wrist. But she also knew how to be there for me. The Omegas that come to me close to boiling over don't care about who I am. I'm just an easy and safe source of food, water and, most importantly for them, sex. They cling to me screaming 'Alpha Alpha' but never my name. I know they need me and I don't want to let them die but that doesn't mean they weren't using me. And then there was Maria. She cared about the real me. Even helped me sow a little chaos when I was feeling really down. I knew she wasn't happy being a criminal but I felt like I needed her.”

“That's why you sabotaged the operation.”

“And, in doing so, I endangered the whole city and got sent away for five years. I got off pretty easy since no one actually got hurt but the whole time I was thinking about the Omegas. I know that they're what's important now.”

“You really grew up.”

“I don't know about that. I am fire and fire is destruction. No matter what, I'll always need to let out my destructive side.” Hotstreak scrubbed his hands down his face, feeling emotionally drained. “Listen, it's getting late. If you feel like yourself in the morning you can go home but for now, get some sleep.”

It was quiet for a long time and Francis was just getting ready to nod off when the electric meta spoke from much closer to the door than he usually did. 

“I've never had that with anyone, what you had with Maria. I've liked two girls in my life, both Betas, but it wasn't like that. The first was just a crush on the most popular girl in school but I was really only interested because it seemed to be expected. I actually dated the other for a while. She was nice and cute and smart and for a while I thought it could actually work between us but one day I realized that she was just another good friend. I've never had someone that I... loved like that.”

“A good deal of that probably had to do with you not having presented. You couldn't pick up on their scent so your brain couldn't connect them with your mating instinct. Maybe you could give the second chick another chance.”

“Nah, those two are actually dating each other now. They really work and I'm happy for them.”

“Ha! Two female Betas? That's either the most boring sex ever or they get up to some seriously kinky shit.”

“Dude, they're my friends, I don't want to think about them like that.”

“Too bad. Now it's in your head.” The older man sang playfully.

“Ha ha. You know, for a long time now I thought I would never find someone who even interested me but now... maybe I can.”

“Good luck with that, Sparky. Now go to sleep.”

Francis listened as Static settled himself in and a few minutes later he heard those adorable soft snores he'd gotten so used to. The red head knew that, come morning, the younger man's heat would be over and they would both go back to their real lives. The dark hero had family to take care of him during his future heats and the only times they would see each other would be when they were fighting. After all, Static was a 'good guy' and Hotstreak wasn't.

()()()()()

Just like after the first wave, Francis awoke to the smell of ozone but this time it was much stronger and engulfed his natural scent of hazelnuts, cinnamon and sunflowers. The pyro took a moment to mourn the loss of the scent he'd grown so fond of before dragging himself to his feet and knocking on the door. 

“You still have the key I gave you right?”

“Yeah, I've got it.” Static answered, sounding a little detached. 

“Well then, come on out. It's time for you to go home.”

The silence of the room seemed to drag on forever until, finally, there came the tiny click of the key in the lock and the door swung open slowly. The smell of stale slick and bottled hormones wafted out behind Static as the hero stood adjusting his clothes. It was overwhelming for a moment and Hotstreak had to swallow a few times to keep form being swept away by his own arousal. The green eyed man turned away quickly to hide his sudden erection and pretended to go looking for cleaning products. The pyro had never been this close to losing control of his rut before and he knew he had to get rid of the dark man before he did something he'd regret. 

“The door's down that hall to the right.” He said, pointing the way and avoiding looking at Static. “Just leave the key on the peg by the door. Fly safe, Sparky.”

The younger man's scent soured for a moment and, while part of Hotstreak was concerned and wanted to find out what was wrong, he was happy for the distraction. He listened to the sound of his footsteps as he walked down the hall, pausing briefly at the corner, and on until they faded completely. Once the Omega was truly gone Hotstreak allowed himself to step into the vacated room and released a low growl of arousal and mourning. He couldn't stop himself as he knelt next to the mattress and freed his straining cock from the confines of his pants and began to stroke furiously. Need fueled by the heady aroma that still hung in the air and the fresh memories of the little hero's lusty moans sent the thing careening into orgasm after orgasm until his over sensitized dick could no longer stand. The Alpha breathed deeply and his own musk was just enough to help clear his head. The red head tucked himself away and got to work cleaning the room. 

The next few weeks after Static's visit were business as usual for Hotstreak but after a while he started to notice that some of his regular Omegas were missing. Not only were they not coming to him anymore but he didn't even see them on the streets when he did his rounds. As awful as it felt to admit, even to himself, part of him didn't mind. He'd changed since he helped Dakota's young hero and helping the other Omegas had gone from being his responsibility to a chore. But his protective Alpha side was still worried. Anything could have happened to them and whatever it was had to be stopped. It wasn't until another two months later that he finally found one of his old Omegas. 

It was pure chance he spotted her in the cafe across from the laundromat but there she was. Angie was a sweet, demure, Vietnamese girl whose parents had died in a car crash before she'd presented. Her foster brother had been the one to take her during her first heat but had felt wrong afterward and refused to stay by her. After that she had ran away and eventually found her way to Francis. But now she was sitting with some new Alpha, a tall blonde with freckles wearing jeans and a flannel shirt. They were both smiling and talking but Francis needed to know what was going on. He dropped his basket on a table and rushed over to the cafe. 

“Angie.” He called as he walked through the door, causing nearly everyone to tense up. 

“Francis?” The Omega looked confused then smiled brightly. “Francis! It's good to see you”

“You too, Angie. It's been a long time.”

“Yes, meet my Alpha. Jake, this is Francis. He's saved me during my heats many times.” 

The blonde looked over the broader male cautiously before extending his hand. 

“Jake Mason. Thank you for taking care of my Angie.”

Hotstreak didn't miss the possessive tone and wasn't very pleased with it. He ignored the handshake and turned back to the Omega. 

“What's going on Angie? You and a bunch of other Omegas have been going missing and I've been worried sick.”

“Don't be. A while back the community center started offering free sanctuary for Omegas during their heats. They even screened all their Alpha volunteers and those who passed all the mental and physical exams could be provided to the Omegas in need. That's how I met Jake.”

“I stepped into her room and her scent just about took out my knees. It was so perfect, lilacs, honey and fresh cotton, and I knew from that moment that no other Omega could compare.” Jake had moved closer to the girl and had one of her hands clasped gently in both of his. His face was pure adoration as his blue eyes gazed lovingly into her brown ones. 

“Oh, Jake.”

“I thank my lucky stars every day that the Omega of my dreams; someone smarter, stronger, kinder and more beautiful than I deserve, seems to love me back.”

“I do love you, Jake. I was actually going to ask you today if you'd have me as your mate.”

Jake's jaw dropped at the same moment Francis' did. 

“Yes! Yes, my Angel, of course! I'm honored.”

The other patrons clapped and cheered for the happy couple quickly getting sucked into their own little world. But the red head still needed answers. 

“Congrats you two but, seriously, tell me more about the community center. Is that where all the Omegas are going?”

“Yes. I've seen many of your old guests there and most of them now have Alphas of their own too.”

“And what about these Alphas? What's the screening process like?”

“It's tough.” Jake spoke up. “Just to volunteer you need to pass tests for both STDs and drugs. Then you need to pass a psychiatric evaluation to prove that you're not just taking advantage of the Omegas. You also have to prove that you can control your rut. Then you provide a scent sample so that the Omegas can choose you.”

The flame wielder let out a sigh of relief that his guests had somewhere else safe to go. It seemed the world was no longer turning a blind eye to the people he'd cared for alone for so long. He smiled at Angie and her soon to be mate. 

“Thanks guys. Maybe I'll see you around some time.”

“I hope so, Francis. Be well.”

With a weight off his chest the fire meta left the cafe and went to retrieve his laundry. 

Another month later and Francis was no longer getting any guests at all. Normally Hotstreak would be getting restless and destructive but his fire had been fading recently. He found himself wandering aimlessly around town most days. One day he was passing by the park when a faint scent on the breeze gave him pause. At first all he could identify was cinnamon but it was enough to guide his feet into the park. As the smells became clearer and he could pick up on sunflowers and hazelnuts he found himself hurling away from the paths and into the trees when he realized that where sweet peace should have been, bitter stress and fear was overlaid instead. He started running when he could barely hear voices. 

“C'mon Cutie, we can smell the last traces of your heat.”

“If you didn't want this to happen you would have stayed inside another day.”

“No. No, get away from me.”

“Don't try to play hard to get. It's not as cute as you think.”

“Don't you touch him!!” Francis roared as he broke through the foliage. 

At first all he saw was the big picture, two Alphas cornering a scared Omega against a tree, but details were quickly coming into focus. The two Alphas were complete opposites physically. One was a short and heavily muscled brunet white guy and the other was a tall, slender, black female with streaks in her hair that might have once been blue but were now an odd greenish shade. The Omega was Virgil Hawkins. Any other time this revelation might trip up the older meta but right now all he could see was the overly aggressive woman trying to lift Virgil's shirt while the man was holding his wrists. 

“Hotstreak.” Virgil's voice was trembling with a mix of fear and relief as his coffee brown eyes sparkled at the pyro. 

“Step away from him. Now.” The large man spoke low and dangerous. 

“Sorry, we found him first. Maybe you can have him after, if you don't mind sloppy seconds.”

In an instant Hotstreak's flame engulfed both of his arms and smoke began to rise from his hair and eyes. The other Alphas finally understood who they were up against and slowly took their hands away from the frightened young man and stepped back. As soon as the younger male was free he ran behind his rescuer and pressed himself against his back. Though Hotstreak was intensely relieved to have the Omega safe with him, he did not allow his fire to dwindle in the slightest as he continued to stare down the aggressors. The woman, clearly the more confident of the two, raised her hands in a placating manner and tried to speak surely and calmly. 

“Now let's be reasonable, the Omega was clearly looking for a lay.” She stopped when Francis interrupted her with a snarl but she was quick to recover. “Scent him yourself if you want but if my nose is accurate, his heat's only been over for a few hours. That means he was able to hold off long enough to not get pregnant but his hole is probably still slick and tender and desperate. He wants to fuck, he was just playing games. He's probably a little masochist slut who wants us to punish him.” 

The thug's patience had held out an unusually long time for him but that was the last straw. He lifted his arms toward the other Alphas as his fire sleeves rolled down his arms and off his hands like a pair of giant vipers striking out at their prey. 

“NO!!! Hotstreak, don't!!” The secret hero screamed and grabbed the larger man's arm to try and stop his attack. 

At the last possible second the flames halted in midair, their heat intense enough to instantly evaporate the sweat that would have been pouring down the pair's faces. The foul odor of urine filled the air and made the red head crinkle his nose. 

“Alphas like you make me sick. You don't just get to decide what an Omega wants. Be grateful this Omega chose to spare your miserable lives because I was not planning to stop. Now get lost.”

The flames dissipated as their master lowered his arms and his almost victims scrambled away like frightened rabbits. Francis waited until they were well out of sight before he turned to Virgil. The younger man was still shaking and looked on the verge of a panic attack. There was a moment of emotional confusion between them. How was Hotstreak supposed to feel about looking into the face of his once sworn enemy and seeing his former whipping boy? What should he do now that he had the power to reveal Static's secret identity? And was this power what was causing the little hero to look at him with so much fear? Why did that fear sting him so much now when before it would have had him on a high for days? After a quick soul search, the older meta realized that he couldn't find it in himself to care that Virgil and Static were one and the same. Just like when he had first brought the crime fighter to the warehouse, he found that all he saw was an Omega who needed him. 

“Deep breathes, Virgil, deep breathes. You're okay now. You're safe.”

Tears instantly streaked down his dark cheeks as he flung himself into Hotstreak's chest and balled his fists in his shirt. The Alpha's green eyes softened and he slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller man as he continued to sob uncontrollably. The Omega slowly settled into sporadic hiccups and then to steady breathing and silence. As the quiet became awkward, Francis decided to break the tension by threading his fingers into the dark man's thick dreads, even twirling one around his index, before speaking softly. 

“Get it all out there, Virgil? You good?”

The now calm boy slowly nodded before changing the motion half way through to shake his head. The tall man raised one eyebrow in confusion. 

“Uh, is that a 'no' or are you just wiping your nose on me?”

Virgil's shoulders bounced as a quiet chuckle, the first sound he'd made in minutes, escaped his chest. He gently pushed himself away from his rescuer but kept his face down. 

“I'm not okay, Hotstreak. I'm supposed to be a hero but I was so scared. Why couldn't I fight them?” He finally turned his shining chocolate eyes to the pyro and his heart ached. 

“You're an Omega now...”

“Oh, great!” The younger shouted and pulled himself away from the calming embrace, “So this is my life now? How can I protect the city if I freeze like that in a fight against Ebon or Puff or Kangor? I'm useless now?”

“No, you're not. You're an Omega, it's hard for you to hurt others when your instinct is to protect and love. But that same instinct will make you a better hero.”

“But if I can't fight...”

“Of course you'll fight. You'll kick the asses of anyone who tries to hurt innocent people. You just can't defend yourself for shit. Especially this fresh off your heat.”

“My heat finished yesterday morning. I don't know what you're talking about.”

Hotstreak inhaled deeply and could clearly detect the saccharine cloud hanging around Virgil.

“What? Do you just never shower?”

“I cleaned myself up once I was in my right mind again. Maybe my dry shampoo isn't strong enough to cover the scent.”

“How have you survived this long without an Alpha? You can't even scent check yourself.”

“Well I've had to make due considering every other Alpha feels like ice.”

“What other Alphas have you been touching?”

Virgil cocked his head to the side as a tiny, amused, smile touched his lips. 

“My Pops. He got me through my first couple of heats at home the same way you did. Except he actually came into the room.” The smile dropped, “But whenever he would brush my arm or ruffle my hair... his hands were just so cold. Adam was even worse.”

“Adam?”

The former thug could feel himself heating with jealousy and a strange desire to find this 'Adam' and melt his hands off. Virgil seemed to sense his distress and stepped back into his space to rest his head against his barrel chest. Large arms quickly circled him to hold the two men flush together. 

“Adam is my sister's fiance. When I started trying to keep my distance from Pops they thought he would be better. That maybe having the scent of an unrelated, unmated, Alpha would help. And since Sharon is his everything, we knew it was safe. But it was worse. If his hand so much as grazed my foot it felt like all the warmth was sucked out of my body.”

“Virg, that's what Alphas are for. They're supposed to cool you. None of the Omegas I was with ever wanted to mate with me because my body is too hot.”

“That's crazy.” The dark skinned man hugged his former enemy tighter and tilted his head up so they locked eyes. “Look, I might not remember a lot from my first wave but I remember when you first picked me up. I felt like I was burning alive and then... it was so... soothing. It felt so perfect.”

It was Francis' turn to shake his head. 

“It was your first heat and I kept you safe. You're remembering feelings that don't actually exist.”

“But you still feel perfect. I hate the cold, I've always hated the cold. You're like a personal space heater that's always set to the exact degree I want.”

Hotstreak's chest felt like it would burst from the happiness he felt at those words. The thought of such a sweet and lovely Omega actually wanting him was more than he had ever hoped for but he knew it wouldn't work.

“Virg... Sparky, that sounded dangerously close to a love confession. We both know who we are.”

“I thought I did for a long time but I think we were both wrong. You're not a bad guy, Francis. To all the Omegas you helped, to me, you're a hero.”

“How can I be a hero when I live to cause damage?”

“Ha!” The crime fighter threw his head back in a single bark of laughter. “When was the last time you did anything remotely destructive? In three months you haven't popped up on our radar once. And I know the center has been taking care of your guests.”

“I almost killed those two Alphas who touched you.”

“You protected me. Besides, you think I've never poured a little extra juice into particularly nasty baddies? We all fly off the handle sometimes. You just need to focus your destructive tendencies at better targets.”

“I'm not wearing some dumb-ass costume and joining your little team.”

“No one said you had to. You can be an emergency reserve. We'll only call you if everything goes to Hell.”

Francis still had his doubts but those big, hopeful, brown eyes and wide smile made him weak. He tucked the young man tighter against him and rested his cheek on top of his head. 

“Sounds okay. On one condition.”

“What's that?”

“We get dinner tonight.”

“Deal.”

()()()()()

Five weeks later they were still going strong. They talked, they laughed, they... dated. And through it all, Virgil was supportive and caring. He did everything he could to make Francis' life more comfortable. From pulling strings to get the former thug a job at an auto repair shop to offering a sympathetic ear when stress and depression reared their ugly heads. The younger man had been surprised when he'd first learned how badly the flame user's life of loneliness had messed him up but he never faltered. The Omega's consistent and comforting presence was exactly what he needed when waves of dark memories and emotions threatened to sweep him away. And Francis made sure to repay his little hero every chance he got. Though, because times when he was needed in battle were few and far between, this need to appreciate Virgil came in the form of spoiling him. Every moment they were together had the red head on the lookout for any small item the darker man took interest in. Every off-hand comment or complaint was filed away for a later surprise and he must have written enough little love notes to have killed a forest. Even if most of those were simple things like 'Have a great day', 'Meet for lunch' or a most eloquent 'Your ass looks great in those jeans.' Virgil sometimes teased him about being a romantic but making sure Virgil wanted for nothing was simply all the elder could think to do. 

Despite the fact that he knew even the tiniest request would be granted as quickly as possible, Virgil never became a brat. Maybe he was just a simple guy or maybe it was another way of taking care of Francis but his enthusiasm never dropped when the fire meta would hand him a comic book, even it was the wrong issue or one he already had. And most of their 'date nights' involved them hanging out at the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude after a patrol. But the dread-head definitely had himself a spontaneous side, which is why the Alpha was not surprised to step out of the garage on his lunch break to see his boyfriend looking totally out of place in a pair of khaki pants and a sky blue button down shirt. 

“Hey, Frankie, wanna go to Christi's?”

Christi's Creamy Treats was far and away the best ice cream shop in Dakota and was within walking distance of the garage. It was also one of the very few indulgences the younger man allowed himself. 

“Sure thing, V. I just clocked out so we have plenty of time.”

“Awesome. I've been craving cookies and cream all day.”

“I hope you weren't too distracted then.”

“Hey, I am a consummate professional. My students always have my full attention.”

As it turns out being a superhero did not pay well so, to keep some money on hand, Virgil had started offering tutoring services on weekends.

They reached Christi's within ten minutes and after getting their treats they spent some time walking around and window shopping in the surrounding stores. They were passing an Omega lingerie shop when Virgil paused. An odd look crossed his face as he gazed on at the tastefully arranged sensual garments in the window display. The Alpha placed his hand on the smaller man's shoulder but he didn't even flinch. He did take a slow, collective breath and turned to look into Francis' green eyes. 

“Hey, Frankie, um... my heat is next week. Now that we've been together for a little while... would you...”

“Virgil, I'm gonna stop you there. I want to. I want to be your first... your only Alpha but not during a heat.”

“Why not? Isn't it easier that way?”

“That's half the problem. It would be too easy for us to get swept away and make a mistake. I don't want to hurt you and you're too young to end up pregnant.”

“But you helped other Omegas through their heats and you were always safe with them. Right?”

“Of course I was, but... that's the other problem.”

“What is?”

The larger metahuman rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. While he knew he'd become more accepting of his emotions over the years, it was still hard for him to talk about them out loud. There was still a lot of doubt in his mind and heart but Virgil always made him feel safe and looking into his warm, brown eyes he knew he could be honest. That it was the right thing to do. 

“I've only ever been Omegas during their heats and then, only to save them. You're different... special. I want to make your... our first time special so I want to give you the closest thing I have to a first left.”

“Frankie.” Virgil threw his arms around the red head's waist. “You're the best.”

The former thug nervously ruffled the young man's hair. He felt a little emotionally exposed but Virgil made honesty easier. 

“So, what brought this on anyway? You see something in this shop that you want to put on for me?”

“Maybe.” He ducked his head in embarrassment, “Would you want to see me in anything?”

Francis looked at the display. There were female and male styles of lingerie ranging from simple underwear to more elaborate costumes like a nurse or a school boy. He could even see a few shelves in the store that were lined with toys and some bondage gear. The mere thought of his little hero in any of this stuff was enough to get his blood rushing south. Hotstreak firmly hugged his boyfriend to his chest and leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“Anything you put on would only last a minute before I ripped it off to get to you.” A pleasant shiver rushed through Virgil. “Besides, after a few heats on your own, I'm sure you have your own private toy collection we could use if we're feeling a little extra frisky.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have a fake knot don't you? To help you through your heat?”

“I don't have anything like that.”

“I can't believe no one got you a dildo. Have you just been using your fingers?”

“Well... I have a toy rocket from when I was little in my closet.”

“Virg, that's not safe. People design things for this exact purpose so you don't hurt yourself improvising. Come on, I'm getting you a couple toys.”

“Okay. Hey, Frankie, would it be alright if I called you after my heat is over? It's just... I'm ready.”

The flame user smiled and leaned in to kiss his electric lover. 

“You can call me whenever you want and if you want me to come see you after your heat has passed, I'll be there.”

()()()()()

The following week found Francis browsing a farmer's market, another in the long list of things he wouldn't have been caught dead doing before Virgil, when his phone rang. He pulled out the device to see the terrible duck face photo of Virgil that the young man had begged him to delete a hundred times. A small wave of worry swelled in his stomach as the crime fighter's heat shouldn't be over until tomorrow morning. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Frankie, my heat is over.” Virgil's voice floated over the line. 

“Really? That was a little fast.” The older meta knew something was up but wanted to have a little fun. 

“Oh, yeah, it was intense but I definitely feel it's over.”

“Great. I'll see you tomorrow morning then.”

“What? No! Alpha, please I need you!”

“There it is. You never call me Alpha.”

“Frankie, please...”

“Babe, we talked about this.”

“I know but I need you. This fake knot is no different from my rocket toy.”

“Did you hit the switch?”

“What sw- hey there's a button on the bottom.”

“Yeah.” Francis chuckled, “Why don't you test that out?”

A breathy moan passed over the line and the red head nearly dropped the box of strawberries he was holding, causing the elderly lady running the stand to give him a funny look. He quickly put it down and walked behind a stand of woven straw crafts that was shutting down for the day. 

“Babe, did you just...?”

“I'm testing it.”

“I'm in public, V.”

“I'm not. Ah-ohhhhh.”

Francis clenched his fist and forced down a groan as an image of Virgil, gloriously naked with a fake knot stretching his leaking hole, came to mind. He could still hear the little whimpers and grunts over the phone. 

“How was that, Babe? Feel better?”

“Oh, Frankie, it swelled up inside me. It felt so good and it's pressing on my prostate but I can't pull it out. How do I fuck myself like this?”

The Alpha couldn't quite contain the lustful growl that rumbled forth from his chest. He got a variety of looks from the people walking by, from knowing to disapproving, but he chose to turn his back and ignore them. 

“Turn the base.”

“Ahhhhhhh!!!! Fr-Fra-Fankieeeeee!!”

The older male had never been more grateful for the looseness of his favorite cargo pants. Virgil continued to make little fucked out noises until he gave one last contented sigh. 

“Thank you. That was great.”

The Alpha chuckled a little. “You're welcome. Think you can take care of yourself until tomorrow?”

“Oh, yeah. Can you?”

“Don't worry about me, Babe, you're the one who will have to deal with any lingering frustrations from this little stunt.”

“Huh?”

“Just keep in mind that paybacks a bitch. See you tomorrow, V.” The flame meta hung up and quickly made his way back to his car.

The next morning Francis drove as carefully as he could with his cock digging into his zipper. There was no use in getting pulled over on his way to see his Omega. Though he'd made this drive many times since they had been dating, this time seemed to stretch far longer and patience wasn't his greatest strength. 

At last he saw Virgil's house come into view and pulled into the empty driveway. Virgil had told him that his dad would be at the center with Sharon and Adam, helping the other Omegas, and that Richie was going solo today and would only call if there was a serious emergency. Francis was grateful for the forethought of his Omega but wondered what he had told his family to get them to leave him alone when he was still recovering from his heat. He planned on bringing up the shockingly lax attitudes of his loved ones to Virgil as he rang the doorbell but those thoughts soon fled as the door was flung open and the pyro found himself with his arms full of happy Omega. The dark young mad hugged Francis around the neck and snuggled into him, inhaling his scent as if it had been months, and not days, since they had last seen each other. The red head hugged him in return, the soft and garish orange fabric of his sweater bunching under his fingers. He dipped his head so his nose brushed the tightly coiled dreads of his lover. Unlike last time, there was no lingering scent of heat pheromones, only the hero's natural aroma. 

“You took a shower this time?”

“I switched to Omega formulated shampoo. Do you have any idea how expensive that crap is? It's unjust, I tell you.”

“Ha ha. Well, you are a hero, I'm sure you'll find a way to make it right.”

“Would you like to come in now?”

“Oh, Hell yes. I wasn't sure how much more of you rubbing on me I could take.”

“Hahahaha. Well then, come on in.”

The electric man separated himself from the green eyed Alpha and looked up at him with a playful smile. He gently intertwined their fingers and led his boyfriend into the house and up the stairs to his room. The door closed behind them and Virgil turned his warm, melted chocolate gaze back to Francis who smiled down at him and waited for his Omega to set the pace. 

But Virgil remained quiet and still. After a moment his eyes turned expectant and he took a glance around but then the corners of his mouth began to drop. He pulled his hand away and turned to walk further into the room, absentmindedly fluffing the pillows on his bed when he reached it. Francis watched him, confused. What had he done to upset the hero? Should he apologize? For what though?

“V? What's wrong?” It seemed like a good place to start but Virgil's shoulders just tensed more. 

“How... How do you want me?”

And then a light bulb went on over the Alpha's head. Of course Virgil was nervous. There were expectations for Omegas and the sweet dark youth had probably been banking on Francis to take the lead. Relying on his own position as the natural submissive to make up for his lack of experience. But the elder hadn't given him any direction, not wanting to rush their first time, and in turn threw off Virgil's mental footing. But this he could fix. 

“I want you happy, Babe. I want you to enjoy this but if you're not ready?”

“No, I am.” Virgil spun around, “I'm just... a little lost on the process I guess. And I want to be good for you.”

“Virgil, stop.” Francis walked back over to the young man and cupped his cheeks. “Listen, if I wanted some submissive, obedient little Omega I could have had one years ago. I don't expect you to be perfect your first go-around but that's okay. If anything, it's my job to make it good for you. To go at your pace. This is a big step and...”

“Frankie, you're rambling.” 

“Sorry. My point is, we're in this together. It's a two man job to mess up those nice sheets.”

Virgil's eyes shined brightly for a second before his grin was replaced with a smirk. He gently took the bigger meta's hands in his and stepped into his personal space. He used their height difference to his advantage to seductively lick the flame user's Adam's apple. A fresh jolt of arousal coursed through him but was nothing compared to the throbbing between his legs as his boyfriend looked up from beneath his thick lashes and spoke huskily into the tiny space between them.

“So, Mr. Expert, What's step one?”

“How about taking off this God awful sweater?”

Virgil laughed and pranced back into the room a few steps while playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“You know, insulting my fashion choices is not the best way to set the mood.”

“Well, the assault on my retinas wasn't doing much for me either. But what's underneath...”

Hotstreak released a low growl as his Omega slowly lifted his shirt to reveal plains of soft mocha skin stretched over well defined muscles. The sweater finally slipped over Virgil's head and he shook out his dreads playfully as he dropped it. The other meta's green eyes roamed hungrily over the newly exposed flesh of his lover. After a few seconds of semi-awkward ogling, the lightning wielder began to squirm a bit. Before he could become fully uncomfortable, Francis stepped back into his space and kissed him hard. He'd never been with such a well built Omega before and he had no idea what he'd been missing. The sturdy shoulders at the tops of his arms blended perfectly into the coiled muscles of his biceps. As Francis trailed his fingers across the flesh of Virgil's collar bone, he watched firm pecs bounce slightly with laughter as a giggle fit forced them to break their kiss. Apparently Virgil was ticklish. The Alpha filed this bit of information away for later use and changed his touches from feathery to firm. He placed his palms flat on the previously dancing chest and slid them downward, his thumbs flicking over both nipples, causing the young man to gasp and clutch at the red head's shirt to ground himself. Another reaction to save in the vault. It wasn't until Francis' long fingers were skimming over his lover's six pack that he had to pause. There was a scar. He'd passed over other scars already, cuts from Talon or Shiv and a bite from either Chompers or Ferret, but this was different. This was a burn mark.

The Alpha stepped back to look at the mark. The skin was ever so slightly paler and a bit crinkled. It must have been so painful at the time but the worst part was that Francis couldn't remember which fight it had come from. His eyes locked with Virgil's for a moment and the concern he saw there sent a wave of guilt washing over him. He had hurt this beautiful man and he couldn't even say he hadn't meant to. He'd meant to do worse. He'd meant to kill. Francis quickly embraced his boyfriend and shoved his nose into his neck to breath in his scent. 

“I'm so sorry, V.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I could have lost you and I never would have known.”

Virgil's arms gently wrapped around him as the fingers of one hand carded through his red hair. 

“Frankie, you never could have taken me out. I'm too fast and way too smart for you. Besides, the good guys always win.”

The Alpha smiled and leaned back again. 

“I love you, Virgil. I really do.”

Virgil was slack-jawed for a moment before a giant grin split his face. “I love you too.”

“Good. Sorry for being so dramatic.”

“It's okay. Now, where were we?”

Virgil smirked and suddenly both of their pants dropped as he used his Static powers to undo the buttons and zippers. Virgil now stood in just his briefs and Francis rushed to catch up by yanking his T-shirt over his head and toeing off his sandals. He tried to reach for his lover but the little minx just kept dancing around the room until he tripped, intentionally, and fell to sprawl on his bed. Francis didn't miss his chance to pounce over his body. 

“I guess the good guys don't always win.”

“Funny, I don't feel like a loser.”

The younger man pulled his lover down by the shoulders for a long, slow kiss. As their tongues tangled and slid against one another, Virgil slowly started to roll his body and the smell of slick began to tease the Alpha's nose. A primal growl rumbled from deep inside his chest causing Virgil to gasp into his mouth as his back arched to bring them flush against each other. The slick scent grew stronger and Hotstreak could feel his already hard cock pulse at just the thought of the hero's waiting, needy hole. 

His hands once again explored the supple skin presented to him. When his fingers found elastic, he followed the band around until he reached the base of Virgil's arched spine. He teasingly circled a few of the lower vertebrae as a bit of revenge for having to chase the Omega but soon lost his resolve and slipped his hand under the briefs to squeeze that perfect ass. It was taut and muscular from his years of hero-ing but the awakened Omega genes had filled it out so it was round and springy. And the silky, gooey slick steadily easing out of his soft, twitching entrance was the icing on the cake. 

Virgil gasped and threw his head back as one thick finger gently breached him. The feeling was different than what Hotstreak was expecting. Omega heats lived up to their name and were the only time when another body could match his temperature. The couple of Betas he'd been with had been lukewarm at best and he thought Virgil would be the same but he was so wrong. Virgil was warm like a clear spring day when Francis would bask in the sun. In the back of his mind the older meta was reminded of some random science class that mentioned electrical current generating heat but that train of thought derailed when the little hero gave a needy whine and ground down on his hand. Never one to disappoint an Omega in need, Francis quickly added another finger and began to gently stretch his lover's tight entrance, still soft and open from his recent heat. Virgil continued to wiggle his hips into the Alpha's digits, both of them trying to find his prostate but the angle was off. Hotstreak pulled away and slid the briefs down and off Virgil's strong and shapely legs. 

He looked up and got one more surprise. Most Omega males were not exactly impressive in the dick department, they got the job done but weren't known for dropping any jaws, but Virgil was different. The cock that arched gracefully over the hero's belly would be above average by Beta standards, likely from having gone through puberty as one, and his balls were surprisingly plump for being fresh off a heat. As Francis was about to reach out, his lover crossed his legs. 

“You saw mine, show me yours.”

Francis smirked at the request and stood to comply. He quickly dropped his boxers and watched Virgil's chocolate eyes go dark and wide with both shock and lust. 

“That's... bigger than my dildo.”

“I know. Are you sure you still want to do this?”

“Yes. I mean, it's not going to get any smaller right?”

“Not on its own, no.”

“Then you'd better let me help.”

The Omega spread his legs once again and lifted his arms invitingly. The red head nodded and climbed back into his lover's embrace. He gently kissed each soft, dark cheek before meeting plush lips. Virgil whimpered and arched his body until they were slotted together from shoulder to hip and their erections throbbed against each other. Their legs tangled and the smell of fresh slick got stronger. Before long the intensity had them pulling apart to breathe.

“V, you're not making it easy to go slow here.”

“Then don't bother. I'm ready and I want you. Make me your Omega.”

“I'm honored you want me as your Alpha but you need...”

The fire user was stopped short when his lover gave him a withering glare.

“Frankie, what I need is your knot inside me. You promised to go at my pace so speed it up.” 

Francis smiled. 

“Okay, Baby, but tell me if it's too much. Don't let me hurt you just because you're too proud to stop.”

The electric hero gave one serious nod and the Alpha lined up his cock and pushed in slowly. Virgil's soft, tight, wet walls twitched and contracted around his manhood as he sunk further and further into him. Francis stopped a couple times to let the Omega adjust but was urged on by strong thighs flexing around his hips, blunt nails raking down his back and desperate moans filling his brain with lust. At last, he bottomed out and both men released deep groans. 

“How is it, Virg?”

“So big... So – fuck – so full. Frankie, move please!”

“As you wish.”

The pyro began to rock his hips back and forth, slowly building his movements into long, languid thrusts. Dragging his cock out inch by inch until only the head was left inside then slowly sliding back into Virgil's soft, wet channel. With each thrust, Francis would listen to his lover's whines as the starting lump of his knot would pop in and out of his rim. The slow pace was becoming more and more difficult to maintain as the hero squirmed deliciously beneath him. Hips bucking and grinding against his own and soft hands clasped at his neck and shoulders. 

“More, Frankie! More! M-mph...”

The elder meta cut off the hero's pleas with a deep kiss. His tongue instantly plundered Virgil's mouth, coaxing his own organ to dance and play as his thrusts became more deliberate and the force necessary to push in his swelling knot increased. Hotstreak's hands moved from his lover's hips to squeeze his firm yet pliant ass at the same time that he rolled his hips back to pull out his knot and drew Virgil's tongue into his own mouth with a mighty suck. The resulting high keen was pure sinful music. The mocha body beneath his thrashed desperately and one hand fisted in his hair, pulling a few out, while the other clenched around the meat of his shoulder. The ex-thug felt himself swell even further and, for a brief moment, wondered if pulling out was such a good idea. But as his sweet, gorgeous Omega's needy hole continued to pulse and squeeze around his shaft he knew he didn't want this to end so soon. But Virgil had other plans. 

“Please! Please, Frankie, I need you! I need your burning knot back in me! Please!”

“Damn, V, you'd think you would be more worn out after your heat.”

“I didn't cum.”

“What?”

Virgil gazed up at his lover with lust glazed mahogany eyes and spoke with breathy seduction. 

“I wanted this to be perfect. I wanted to share the best possible experience with you. So, during my last wave, I didn't cum or even touch myself at all. I need it, Frankie. I need you!”

“I've got you, V.”

Francis gave his Omega one quick kiss and slipped one hand behind his shoulder and the other to the base of his spine. He shifted his knees further apart and, in one smooth motion, lifted the young hero up while he rolled to sit on his heels. Virgil gasped as gravity impaled him further onto the cock inside him The Alpha's engorged knot pressed against his lover's tightly stretched hole. The dread headed male squirmed and rotated his hips to try and draw the hard flesh back inside him. The green eyed meta growled low in his throat at the glorious stimulation and used his hands to guide Virgil's body into a more controlled roll that easily matched the thrusting of his own hips. The lightning user released a steady stream of whines and moans which pitched higher and louder as each thrust pushed them closer to unity. 

Francis felt slim fingers thread into his hair and pull him into a sloppy kiss before yanking his face into the Omega's sleek neck where the scent of sweet arousal flooded his nose. Another primal growl rumbled up from his chest and his thrusts became stronger and more deliberate until finally, finally, the smaller meta's body opened to accept all of him. Their orgasms hit simultaneously.

Francis' knot locked into place within his lover's warm, wet, throbbing passage and his seed gushed forth in a useless attempt at impregnation. But the most gratifying part was watching Virgil. His taut, sweat glazed body arched deliciously as his own cum sprayed up to paint his dark chest in a beautiful contrast. His dreads swayed as he threw his head back, bearing his neck and screaming a single, blissed out word.

“Frankie!!!”

The red head smiled, pleased with the knowledge that he had fully satisfied his Omega. He gently turned them around so he could lay on the bed with Virgil on top of him. As he was about to doze off he felt the smaller man convulse slightly. Confused, he held his lover tightly only to grow more worried as he heard quiet sobs. 

“Virgil? Baby? What's wrong?”

“I'm sorry. I'll do better.”

“V, what are you talking about?”

“I wanted to be your mate, I wanted your mark, but I wasn't good enough for you to bite me. But I will be. I'll...”

“Stop! Virgil, stop. Mating bites are archaic and unsanitary. Do you know how easy it is for a bite to the neck to go bad? Excessive bleeding, torn muscle, infection. I would never put you through that.”

“But I want to be your mate.”

“And I would be honored, Baby, I love you. I want to be your mate too but there are better ways than a bite.”

“Like what? My Pops told me that biting was the best way to blend our scents.”

“In the old days, sure but now all you need is a tattoo.”

“What?”

“We each get a little blood drawn and it gets mixed into ink that's then used to make a tattoo on the other. The closer it sits to a scent gland, the more effective it will be. The neck is still traditional but the wrists are also popular.”

“Really? That's all?”

“Yes, Baby. But we can talk more in a little while. It'll take about an hour for my knot to go down so take a nap until then.”

Virgil settled down and soon they were both drifting off, surrounded by each others contented scents.

()()()()()

When they woke up it was too find that Francis' flaccid cock had slid out and his cum had dribbled out to coat their legs. They gave a simultaneous, half disgusted, groan and Virgil climbed off to head to his bathroom. The older meta watched his lover's sexy, sculpted body stride toward the door and pause when he reached for the handle. 

“Hey, Frankie, did you want to join me?”

So many filthy fantasies popped into his head and the seductive little over-the-shoulder look the mocha skinned man gave him had the Alpha practically leaping off the bed but one glance at his still red and puffy hole stilled him. They had all the time in the world to play and experiment and learn each others bodies, they could start slow for now. 

“Nah, Babe, just hand me a washcloth. I'll change the sheets while you clean up.”

He could tell Virgil wasn't exactly pleased with that answer so when he came back with the wet cloth the red head drew him in for a long kiss to cheer him up. The light squeeze to his ass though, was just for him. The hero was smiling when they parted and walked away with an extra little swing to his hips. 

“Francis once again fought down his arousal as he cleaned himself off and stripped the sheets off the bed. He found a clean set on the top shelf of Virgil's closet and had just finished tucking in the fitted sheet when his lover emerged from the bathroom, towel around his waist and...

“Pfftk-ha ha ha! What is on your head!?”

Virgil quickly snatched off the light blue, polka-dot shower cap that he'd clearly forgotten he had on. A blush streaked across his cheeks and down his neck as he frantically smoothed his dreads into the right place. 

“These things take forever to dry, shut up.”

“Awww, Babe, I'm sorry.” Francis walked over and pulled the younger man into his chest. “I'm not judging, I just wasn't expecting it to be so... colorful.”

“It was the only one in the right size.” 

“I'm sorry for laughing, Virg. You know I think you're beautiful.”

The Omega slowly wrapped his arms around his Alpha. 

“Frankie? Was I... Was I really okay... before?”

“You were amazing, V.”

“And you don't mind that I don't... look like other Omegas?”

“Baby, what are you talking about? You look great.”

“I'm not soft or curvy and I... I have a big dick.”

“And these are bad things?”

“...Yes?”

“No, Virgil. You're a badass hero, of course you are going to be strong and sturdy. And that big dick of yours is sexy as hell.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make it about me but... I love to suck cock. I can cum just from the taste and feel of a hot, hard rod in my mouth. And if it reaches my throat it's so much better.”

Virgil had gone a little wide eyed with the knowledge that his super Alpha boyfriend actually enjoyed giving head. He opened his mouth a couple times before finally saying, 

“I... would be happy to let you do that.”

The pyro smirked and walked his little lover over to the half made bed and gently pushed him to sit. He knelt between soft, dark thighs and unwrapped the towel to reveal the same gorgeous cock he'd marveled at earlier. He could feel his own erection growing and quickly dove into claim his prize. He licked a long, slow stripe up the underside of the semi-hard shaft, feeling the flesh stretch and stiffen with Virgil's mounting arousal. The taste wasn't salty or musky as he usually liked since Virgil was freshly washed but he could feel his pulse in the veins and when Francis reached the tip and was able to lap up the first drop of precum, it more than made up for it. He quickly wrapped his lips around the head and slid down the shaft just enough to feel it expand in his mouth until it barely bumped his soft palette. He slipped further forward, taking the thick, warm cock into the back of his throat and nestling his nose into the patch of wiry curls around the base. 

The elder lapped and sucked gently at the hard flesh, just indulging himself on the sensation, as his eyes slowly scanned upwards. Virgil was leaning back to get the best view and the hands that supported him were twisted in the towel he was sitting on. His chest was expanding and contracting with the deep, impatient, breaths drawn in from his glistening lips which hung open slightly. But, oh, his eyes. In an instant they went from half lidded and glassy to wide and focused, their mahogany depths shining with unmatched desire. Francis groaned as the smell of fresh slick filled the air and he was silently grateful for the towel that meant he wouldn't have to change the sheets again. 

The scent kicked his libido into overdrive and he began sucking and bobbing his head in earnest, licking or circling his tongue around the weeping head each time. And it was glorious. The taste of gooey pre that stuck to his tongue, the sweet smell of slick with Virgil's soft gasps in his ears, the smooth glide of flesh against his lips and the utterly fulfilling pressure in his throat. All combined with his recent orgasm not leaving his stamina where it should be, had him racing towards his finish. Francis deftly inserted two fingers into his lover's sloppy entrance and, with just a few firm nudges to his prostate, had Virgil flopping back onto the bed and his cum shooting out in a warm sticky stream which the red head happily swallowed. The taste hit him all at once and his free hand shot down to catch his own release to stop as much as he could from falling on the floor. His knot tingled slightly as it tried to swell but the poor thing had just gone down and it wasn't a balloon.

Virgil gave one last weak spurt and Francis pulled off and stood to look over his boneless Omega, not really knowing what to do with his handful of cum. 

“How you doing, V?”

The younger man blinked a few times before shakily sitting up and gazing at his boyfriend with what felt like wonder. 

“That was awesome.”

Warm brown eyes flicked to the hand Francis was awkwardly holding out and suddenly jerked forward to take a large slurp from the pyro's palm. And immediately gagged. 

“Whoa, Tiger, easy. It's an acquired taste. Let me wash my hands and get you some water.”

Francis walked into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water which Virgil promptly chugged, making the Alpha chuckle. 

“So, when is your family coming home?”

Virgil quickly finished his drink and answered. “Not until tonight.”

“And they expect you to be mated by then, I'm guessing?”

“Well... yeah.”

“Then you'd better get dressed. Luckily for you, I know a good tattoo parlor that takes walk-ins.”

The young man beamed and scrambled for his clothes on still slightly wobbly legs. 

Within the next few hours their scents were combining nicely as their blood slowly mixed. They had decided that identifying marks weren't a good thing for a superhero to have so the neck was out but Virgil's wrists could be covered by his gloves. They also chose the popular symbol of yin and yang but instead of a black dot in Virgil's yin, there was a tiny flame and the white dot in Francis' yang was replaced with a lightning bolt. 

As they walked away from the shop, Francis marveled. This was something he never thought he could have and a person he never dreamed he'd be with. He was mated to a wonderful Omega and they loved each other. As simple and obvious as it sounded, it still filled his soul with joy to have it be real. His mate's left hand was slotted perfectly in his right so their symbol was complete and all those huge, warm, giddy feelings made perfect sense. He was complete.

Alrighty readers, this took me a really long time and wound up being a lot longer than I had originally meant it to be. My plan was to do this in a two part story with the first part being from Francis' perspective and the second part being the same story but from Virgil's. I wanted to go into more detail on how his heats felt, his learning to accept his new designation, and explaining his insecurities that come into play at the end. I was also going to have him meet Jenny, Francis' sister. Unfortunately, I'm feeling pretty burned out on this project, no pun intended, and I'm not sure if I want to write the second part anymore. So, I'm leaving it up to you. Leave a review or send me a message if you want me to truly finish this story.


End file.
